As any professional contractor will attest, nothing beats having the proper tool for a job. The proper tool can save time, save money, produce a higher quality job, reduce damage to equipment, and provide for the increased safety of the worker. Each field of construction or contracting work has its own type of specialty tools, each performing a specialized task. One field where such a need exists is that of vinyl siding installation. While, at first, installation of vinyl siding may seem straightforward and uncomplicated, there are many cuts that must be made at precise angles so that the finished installation looks aesthetically pleasing. Many contractors use simple straight edges and circular saws, which provide for quick, burr-free cuts, but often result in cracked siding or cuts with chunks missing, due to the fact that the siding is not fully supported during the cutting process. The cut must then be remade, which not only results in wasted time, but wasted material as well. The development of this apparatus and system fulfills this need.
The invention consists of two metal plates connected by a hinge or series of hinges along one edge. A piece of vinyl siding is placed between the metal plates, and the plates are then closed together forming a “sandwich” of vinyl siding. One end of the plate is cut at a 90° angle, forming a straight cut. The other end would be cut to match the roof pitch, which is one of the most common cuts made to vinyl siding along the roof line. Then, a circular saw with the appropriate blade is run along the desired edge in a guide system on the upper plate of the invention. This method assures that the cut will be extremely true and accurate, while eliminating the possibility of cracked or gouged siding, since it is securely supported on all edges. The invention would be available in multiple models to match the most common roofline pitches such as 4/12 (drop of four inches per running foot), 6/12, or 8/12. This apparatus and system provides a safe and efficient means of cutting with a circular saw on the job site to match various roof pitches.
Several attempts have been made in the past to provide a device that constantly and accurately measures and cuts structural siding members at various angles. U.S. Pat. No. 5,249,495, issued in the name of Renk, discloses a shingle cutter apparatus including a rigid base plate, a cutter anvil, and a pivotal cutter blade mounted in cooperation with the anvil. Unfortunately, the Renk device does not provide any means to attach and guide a circular saw as in the present invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,334,259, issued in the name of Harvey, teaches a scoring tool for siding material and method of use, comprising an extensible measuring rail with a scoring knife attached thereto, wherein the rail and knife assembly interlocks with the siding material. The Harvey device differs from the present invention in that it does not retain the siding material within two hinged plates with marking and/or guide means for a circular saw to cut said siding material.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,903,409, issued in the name of Kaplan et al., describes a drywall scribing and scoring tool for a typical wallboard, wherein a knife-holding and scribe units are adjustably attached on an arm of a “T”-square member. The Kaplan et al. device also does not provide means to retain a siding material within hinged plates comprising fixed cutting angles and having means to guide a circular saw for cutting the siding material.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,240,764, issued in the name of Geurts, discloses a “J”-channel siding cutting tool used to cut tabs or notches or a miter finishing cut in “J”-channel vinyl or aluminum siding, comprising a pair of pivotable interconnected handles with two cutters and a biasing member for urging the handles apart and separating the cutters at the at-rest position, and a travel limiter. The Geurts device is designed to be held in the hands of a user to cut specifically styled siding by hand and does not have the features or benefits of the present invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,203,090, issued the in name of Bouska et al., teaches a siding layout and tool and method for making a longitudinal mark on, or cut through, a piece of siding. The Bouska et al. patent comprises an upper and lower plate portion with a step therebetween, adapted to fit onto a piece of siding. The two plates have a predetermined series of holes along the length of the tool, wherein a marking tool and/or a knife can be inserted through to scribe or cut the siding. Unfortunately, the Bouska et al. device does not have means to guide a circular saw along an angled edge to cut the siding member as in the present invention.
Additionally, various patents have been issued concerned with the ornamental design of various siding cutter devices, notably D 386,663 issued in the name of Kehres et al. and D 363,013 issued in the name of Hunter.
None of the prior art particularly describes a device that guides a cutting instrument along resilient guide members wherein the siding member is “sandwiched” in between hinged plates. Accordingly, there exists a need for a means by which vinyl siding can be cut with a circular saw without the disadvantages listed above.